Unknown Sunrise
by baddadsis200
Summary: Bella is a human cop that is VERY good at what she does. Almost too good. the Volturi take notice and so do their rivals...the Cullen Clan of the Americas. what will happen when a vampire from each are sent to retrieve her and both fall in love?
1. Prolouge

_****_**This is my first story so please go easy on me**

_**Dedication:**_

_To my mother who has always been there for me and my siblings for helping me strive to be the person that I am today._

**Prologue **

Nothing can prepare you for what comes next. Not even someone who can tell you exactly how it's going to happen. The future will always surprise you because you've never been there. Experienced it. Felt it. Lived it. So it will always be a surprise, and that is the part I hate. I wish I could've been prepared for this so that I didn't feel so isolated and afraid. But I guess that's the price that I have to pay for love. And the consequences … damn them.


	2. A little background info

I hope you like it! Sorry that this chapter is so late. And short but I promise to have the next one up tomorrow. and it's going to be longer. Pinky promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 (bpov) <strong>

Hi. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 23 years old and alone. Don't worry. I like it that way. I mean I have flings but none of them have lasted long enough for me to call them relationships. The main reason for that is because men are intimidated by my job.

I'm a cop. I followed in my dad's footsteps after he died from a heart attack right after I graduated high school. He was the sheriff for a small town in Washington by the name of Forks. I always admired what he did and knew that I was going to save somebody's life someday. The only thing I had to get over was my clumsiness. I'm 5'4, lean body, chestnut brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and two left feet. It was hard but I managed to do it and make my dad proud. I'm on my way to becoming Sheriff too.

Oh! I completely forgot to tell you where I live and work. I stayed in Forks after Charlie passed away. In the same house I have lived in since I was born. I just can't imagine living anywhere else. And if I didn't stay here then I would've had to sell it and I just wouldn't be able to do that. It holds too many good memories for me.

Well, anyways, I'm in the one place I truly love and the only place I've really ever been. Today is a new day. The sun is shining, for once, and my spirits are up. What could possibly go wrong, right?

I head into work in my old, beat-up, red Chevy truck I've had since high school. I turn up the radio and my favorite song comes on.

_I'm five years old it's getting cold I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you_

_I run and run, past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides_

_Look now, the sky is gold_

_I hug your leg and fall asleep on the way home_

_And I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_But I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm 13 now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_

_I come home cryin and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_

_And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

_And I don't who I'm gonna talk to now at school_

_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father, his strength is makin me stronger_

_God smiles on my little brother, inside and out he's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run_

_And I had the best day with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a pink set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarves_

_Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why all trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving we your eyes_

_For staying back and watching me shine_

_I didn't know if you knew so I'm takin this chance to say_

_That I had the best day _

_With you_

_Today_

By the time the song ended I was at the station and it was time to start my day. Oh joy!

* * *

><p>Please review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
